


Mahou Shounen Judai Magika

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M, Magical Boys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judai dropped the wand and ran to the bathroom, flicking the light on. He twisted around, taking in his new outfit, his expression completely shocked. What the hell was he wearing? He looked like some… some… demonic jester, or something! His eyes were multicolored, gold and green. Small triangles were painted on his cheeks, following his eyeline.“What is this?” he said aloud, completely baffled by what just happened.A small voice spoke up. “It’s your destiny, Judai!”A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Magical Boy AU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mahou Shounen Judai Magika

Rain was coming down in sheets by the time Judai neared his house. He had no idea it was going to rain today; he remembered looking a bit confused at some other students carrying umbrellas to class this morning. But now here he was, twenty minutes into a half-hour trek home, and he could _feel_ his socks squish with every step. The only light at the moment were the few lamp posts that were on this early, and the headlights of the occasional passing car. Not many were out, thankfully, but even if they hit a puddle and splashed him, he didn’t think he could be any more soaked than he currently was.

The sky had grown dark in a matter of minutes, despite it only being 4 o’clock. He skidded around the corner, clutching a lamp post to swing around without slipping—until he realized the lamp post was wet. He watched his fingers slip off the wet metal, the sound of rain deafening, wincing as a bright flash of light blinded his vision.

Something in that moment—he couldn’t tell what—slammed into him, sending him thudding against the sidewalk. It was at that same moment he registered the sound of a car horn quickly fading, red tail lights to his right. _Holy shit…_ did he almost…?

Judai laid on the wet concrete, eyes closed against the rain pelting his face, trying to still his heart. The delayed panic was settling on his limbs with a cold chill, body shaking. Someone… some _thing_ … must’ve been looking out for him.

As his thoughts started to work back into some form of coherent, he realized there was something heavy still laying on his chest. He peeked down, only seeing a dark mass sitting on his stomach. Suddenly, the mass moved, and panic seized him again. Two large, bug-like eyes blinked at him, and he had to swallow a scream. Then two green, clawed paws actually did make him yelp.

The creature jumped at the sudden noise, responding with a strange chirp and tumbling off Judai’s stomach. He rolled away in that moment, trying to put as much distance between him and the thing with sharp claws.

The creature twisted up and sat up on its back paws. Judai squinted at it, and the creature responded with a glistening stare.

Judai probably would’ve stared at the creature until it moved, but the rain was still coming down, and the wave of panic earlier was starting to settle in an acute awareness of how much his clothes were sticking to him. He hesitantly held his hand out, squatting to get a better look. The creature glanced down and leaned forward, giving him a tentative sniff before leaning into his palm. It was shivering, and Judai realized the poor creature was probably soaked.

Judai very gently scooped up the strange animal, which tensed at the motion, but didn’t run away. Judai started walking again, slower, heading for his house.

When he walked up, he saw the lights were still off. That probably meant his parents weren’t home. Unsurprising, but he was kind of glad now. He realized he needed to dig his key out of his pocket and gently set the creature back down. It stared at him with big, confused eyes as he fumbled with the lock. He jimmied the doorknob, cracking it open, then looked back down. The animal stared back at him, and he tried gesturing inside. Oddly enough, it responded, hopping past the door obediently. Judai watched with raised eyebrows.

He followed suit, shutting the door behind him quietly and quickly shedding his clothes down to his shirt and boxers. He looked to the small creature, which seemed to just be watching him with pitiful eyes, like a wet pile of fur. Judai held up his hands slowly, and said, “I’m gonna go… grab a towel. Okay? So just… hang out here.”

The creature didn’t respond, of course, but Judai scooted past it and rushed for the bathroom. He grabbed two towels from the cabinet, then rushed back. Surprisingly, the creature was exactly where he left it, but it must’ve shook out some of the rain from its coat, since its wet fur was stuck up in awkward angles. He draped one towel over his own wet hair, then carefully draped the towel over the animal. He carefully dried off its fur, and soon enough, it stopped shivering.

“What are you?” he muttered, getting a good look at it. Its dark wiry fur might’ve made him think it was a strange puppy, except its paws didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen. Its eyes were large, bright and attentive, and if he didn’t know better he might think that the critter was figuring him out, too. He caught a glint of light on its foot, then leaned down. A gold-colored band was wrapped around its ankle, and he squinted to make out a single inscribed word: _Kuriboh._

He let out a whistle, which the creature perked up at. “Kuriboh?” he asked, and the animal tilted its head. “Okay, Kuriboh,” he started, quickly drying off his own hair. He sighed at the sight of his pile of wet clothes, then glanced back down. “Are you… Do you eat?” he asked. It chirped, or mewed, or—something at him, and he just nodded. He picked the creature up, still bundled in the damp towel, and carried it to the kitchen.

He flicked the light on, then set Kuriboh back down. He gathered a few different options: the plainest meat he could find in the fridge (which wound up being some leftovers from a restaurant) and a bag of carrots. He could at least find out if it was an herbivore or not, then… Then something. Then he would figure out what to do. He carried the food back over to the counter, dumping some chicken and a few carrots onto a plate. It watched with interest as the plate was set gently on the floor. It hopped forward, sniffing the offering, before sitting back and staring at Judai once more.

“Well?” he asked. He wasn’t sure how to proceed if the mysterious not-dog-thing wasn’t going to eat, especially if he had no idea how to find out what it ate. He stood back up, and offered a “be right back” before heading back to the front door. He fished around in his pants pocket for his phone, drying off the screen and unlocking it. Maybe he could google what it was?

Any combination of trying to find an animal with green paws only came up with various animal-related businesses, but nothing helpful. He heard something fall in the kitchen, and jumped to go see what happened. The animal seemed to have tugged a plastic container of cupcakes open and was hastily eating one. Judai shouted, “Hey!” and rushed to grab the sweets. He saved most of them, setting the container back on the counter, then paused as he watched it eat. It was catching icing on its fur, eating hungrily, and Judai hesitated to intervene. It ate most of the cupcake by the time it finished, sitting back to lick its own fur. He carefully grabbed the rest of it and the wrapper, setting it on the counter.

“Okay. Let’s… move you to the living room. I gotta clean up and call someone,” he told Kuriboh, who chirped at him. Judai scooped them up and set them in the living room, on the floor in front of the couch. He turned the television on for background noise, then gave Kuriboh one last glance. Its eyes were already beginning to droop from where it had settled down.

He padded across the floor in his bare feet, picking up his wet clothes and throwing his towel on the floor to mop up the mess. Clothes went in the dryer, towel went into the bathroom, and he cleaned up the food in the kitchen. He leaned against the cabinets, sliding to the ground and grabbing his phone from the counter on the way.

He unlocked his screen and scrolled through his contacts, tapping once, and then put the call on speaker.

“Yes?” was the short reply he got after two rings.

“Hey, Misawa! You’re the smartest guy I know. I got a question.”

“Huh…” he heard quietly, then louder, “I’m not going to be doing any of your algebra homework for you, you know.”

Judai laughed weakly. “It was one time! And I didn’t ask you to do it, I just asked to copy your answers. Anyways, no, not why I called. It’s more of a… pet question. Biology, maybe?”

He knew exactly the kind of expression Misawa was probably wearing. “You didn’t pick up some stray, did you, Judai?”

“Well…”

“My advice is to take it to the pound and wash your hands thoroughly. You’ve no idea the things one might catch from stray dogs.”

“That’s my question. I need help figuring out what kind of dog. Or cat. I have no clue what it is,” he explained quickly.

“Judai!” Misawa let out a gasp, and Judai could only wince. “That’s worse. You do understand how that could be worse, right?”

“I- Okay, look, I know. But… but…” he started, then sighed. “This thing, like, somehow saved me from almost dying and the least I could do is figure out how to take care of it. Y’know, until I take it to the shelter.”

He could tell from the silence that Misawa hardly believed he would actually take the responsible option. But he didn’t chastise him further, or even ask about the near-death thing; instead, his response was, “Alright. What does it look like?”

Here goes nothing. “Um… well, it’s brown and fluffy. Like a puff ball. Big, shiny black eyes. And, uh, hops around on some big… green claws,” he answered.

Misawa was silent for a moment. “Could be a rabbit with a skin condition,” he said slowly, and Judai could hardly believe his friend was actually trying to help him. Part of him had expected to be hung up on by this point. “Judai?”

He straightened up. “What?”

“I asked if you had tried feeding it. Hopping around could be an injury, in which case I insist you to take it to a vet. Rabbits are herbivores, but if it’s eating meat, then it may be a cat or pomeranian.”

Judai glanced around the corner at the critter, which seemed to have fallen asleep. “Er… I tried to give it chicken and carrots, and it wound up stealing a cupcake from the counter.” Judai grimaced to himself.

The phone crackled as Misawa exhaled, and Judai could guess he was likely pinching the bridge of his nose. “Then my final verdict could only be: it is likely either a well-adjusted stray, or someone else’s very spoiled pet. I cannot hope to change your mind if you’ve already made it up, but I implore you to consider taking it to the shelter tomorrow. Is there anything else, Judai?”

He scrunched up his face in thought and laid down, stretched out over the kitchen tile. “Nope. Thanks anyways, Misawa.”

“Of course. Have a good evening, Judai.”

“G’night,” he replied, then tapped the end call button. He sighed and set the phone down on the floor next to him. He’d neglected to tell Misawa about the gold bracelet on the creature’s ankle, or the name enscribed on it. Kuriboh. The animal seemed to respond to it, so that was probably its name. Which meant Misawa was right, and it was somebody’s spoiled designer pet that had run away. And they were probably calling all the shelters in the area, wondering where their little Kuriboh ran off to, praying someone turned them in safe.

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. The guilt pinched at his chest for even considering keeping it. He got up, picking up his phone and inching towards Kuriboh. Its breathing drew its tiny shoulders up and down rhythmically. He crouched down beside the snoozing bundle of fur, then rested a palm against its side, not quite petting. “Thanks for saving my life. Guess we’ll get you reunited with your owner tomorrow, little buddy.”

It was as he tried picking Kuriboh up again that it lept up suddenly, jumping over him and making him shout. He fell back, skull thumping against the hard floor. He hissed at the pain, then screamed.

“Wings?!” he yelled. Kuriboh was… flying. A few feet above him. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, making sure he was still seeing straight. Kuriboh chirped at him, a pair of tiny white wings outstretched behind it. He carefully sat up, rubbing the back of his head. “Huh…” he mumbled, holding his hand out, and Kuriboh fluttered closer. “So much for being a rabbit, then…”

Kuriboh flew forward, fast enough that Judai jumped back and squeezed his eyes shut. But instead of headbutting him, he heard a small crackling noise. He opened his eyes to look, but a flash of light made him squint. An object appeared out of nowhere, landing on his chest. Kuriboh, looking very self-satisfied, settled back. Judai gingerly picked it up—it was… a wand? It looked like the kind of wand he’d seen from a magical girl manga. Except it was black and purple, with spikes protruding from the circular face, a black star in the middle.

Suddenly the wand started to glow, sprouting two tiny bat wings, and the glowing light began to crawl up his arm, quickly, spreading over his body. He wanted to drop it, wanted to shout and run away, but some invisible force kept his fingers wrapped tight around the wand. A warm, bubbling sensation erupted in his chest, and he started to get up—no, float?—until he was hovering just above the ground. The warm feeling spread to his limbs, overwhelming him with a sense of emotions he couldn’t pin down. Oddly missing, though, was panic. Even though he knew he should absolutely be panicking.

The sensation faded, and when he could see again, he was back in a standing position on the floor. Kuriboh floated around him excitedly. He looked down at the wand, which he was now holding with a black gloved hand. He looked down, patting his clothes. They were real, but entirely different. Entirely… something he has never worn before. Strange spiky boots, puffy shorts, a black and grey vest, and a-a _bow_?

Judai dropped the wand and ran to the bathroom, flicking the light on. He twisted around, taking in his new outfit, his expression completely shocked. What the hell was he wearing? He looked like some… some… demonic jester, or something! His eyes were multicolored, gold and green. Small triangles were painted on his cheeks, following his eyeline.

“What is this?” he said aloud, completely baffled by what just happened.

A small voice spoke up. “It’s your destiny, Judai!”

He jumped, then double-took to see Kuriboh floating in the hallway. “No.”

“Yes!” Kuriboh mewed, or said—Judai could _hear_ it chirping like before, but a child-like voice was speaking directly in his head.

“This is too much for one day,” he groaned, hunching over the counter and staring at his gloved hands. The wrist ended in points, with little red beads at the end. Very cute.

“You can ask me any questions, Judai. I’m here to help!” The voice… _Kuriboh’s_ voice said.

“Am I still alive?” he asked, looking at his reflection.

“Very much so!” Kuriboh replied cheerily.

“Sounds like something a dying person might tell themselves…” he mumbled to himself. Maybe he _did_ get hit by that car, and this was his dream before he woke up in the hospital with a full-body cast.

Or maybe magic is real.

He dragged his fingers down his face in an attempt to smudge the makeup, but to no avail. No matter how many times he blinked, his eyes refused to change back to their regular brown. And no matter how much he tugged on his vest, the clothing stayed.

“Why am I wearing this?” he asked, still a little dazed.

“It’s your destiny!” Kuriboh replied, bobbing next to him in the mirror.

“You said that. Why?” he asked.

“You’re a magical boy, Judai,” Kuriboh replied. “It means you were chosen!”

“Chosen for _what?_ ” he said, then waved his arms and walked out of the bathroom, back down the hall to the living room. The wand was still sitting on the floor where he dropped it. Kuriboh followed behind, bobbing in the air behind him.

“You must save humanity from the light, Judai,” was the response. “The evil light of destruction is spreading across the universe, and now threatens Earth. With the powers granted to you, you can give humanity a fighting chance!” Kuriboh purred, settling on Judai’s shoulder. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

“So I _am_ in a magical girl anime,” he mumbled. “Can’t I just have the powers without the outfit?”

“Nope! But you can choose if you want the hat,” they answered.

“I… think I’ll pass. The rest of this is enough,” Judai said. “It’s kinda goth, though. Is there a reason?” he asked curiously, twisting to look at the maroon bow on the back of his vest.

“It’s the bond you share with the spirit in your wand,” Kuriboh answered. “It gives you your powers, too. You could trade, but the only other wand I have has lots of pink and hearts.”

“I could live with goth, I guess,” he answered quickly. Then he picked up the wand and stared at it. “A spirit?”

“The spirit! Your wand is named Yubel. They’re a powerful being called a duel spirit. You’ll call on them when you want to transform in order to borrow their power.”

Judai nodded. That must’ve been what he felt earlier when he picked it up for the first time, that overwhelming… happy feeling. Their ‘bond,’ or something. “So… what exactly am I supposed to be fighting?”

“Duel spirits!” was their answer. Judai raised his eyebrows, and Kuriboh continued. “Duel spirits reside in cards. If a duel spirit corrupted by the light finds itself in the hands of a human whose heart is filled with darkness, the duel spirit can take them over. It’s your responsibility to save them and purify the card, in order to free them from the light of destruction!”

Judai’s head was starting to throb. “Okay, you’ll have to explain that ‘light of destruction’ thing to me next time. Sounds evil, though. Got it. But… destiny, responsibility. Do I even have a choice in this?”

Kuriboh looked at him with wide, glistening eyes. He could see his own reflection in them, gaze uncertain. “Destiny can change. Nothing is set in stone, Judai. But you have the potential to save the world. It only depends on if you are willing.”

Judai shivered, then stared back down at the wand. It was comforting to hold. Like it wanted to be held. He thought about the boring, average life he was living. He didn’t really have any friends he was close with. His parents were too busy to ever worry about him. Then he thought about how exciting it would be to do something. To be important. How much fun could it be to save the world?

He kind of wanted to find out.

“Okay,” he said breathily, then cleared his throat and spoke up. “Okay. Sure. I could do the magical boy thing.”

Kuriboh trilled happily and sprang up, flying above him. Judai watched him, mind teeming with questions. He wasn’t exactly sure where to start.

He settled on asking, “So. Talking. You do that all the time? Am I the only one who can see you?”

Kuriboh seemed to settled down, perching comfortably in his lap. “I can appear to people as I choose, but other wand bearers can see me no matter what. And you can see their guardians, too.”

Judai raised his eyebrows. “So you’re a guardian then. And there are other people who have wands,” he said to himself, then looked back at them. “Anyone I know?”

“No clue!” they chirped.

He shrugged. “Worth asking. So how exactly are we supposed to find these duel spirits to fight?”

“I can sense them!” They tucked their wings back against their side. Judai tried to suppress a smile, the mental image of an fluffy chicken in his head. Kuriboh continued, “The stronger they are, the easier it’ll be to find them. You and me, scouring the streets and fighting spirits!”

“You make it sound like we’re ghost hunters or something,” Judai said, then laughed. “So what about these powers?” he asked, holding up the wand.

Their hum resonated in his head. “It’s a surprise! You’ll learn all sorts of new things from your wand as you work together,” was the cheery response.

Judai sighed through his nose. Guess he’d find out about these powers later. “Alright then, Yubel. Let’s do our best together,” he said, staring at the wand. There was no response, but he could’ve sworn he felt his fingertips tingle. “I think for now I’d like to get out of these clothes,” he said.

A sudden flash of light blinded him again, and the warm feeling rescinded back down his arm. When he managed to blink his vision back, he was back in his undershirt and boxers. He’d have to remember to keep his eyes closed next time he did that. The small bat wings on the wand were gone, but Kuriboh remained in his lap. “...Wait, no catchphrase needed?” he mused.

“Not unless you want one,” they answered with a giggle.

Judai quickly shook his head. “As long as Yubel and I understand each other.”

Kuriboh hopped off his lap, and Judai took the chance to stand up and stretch. “That was enough excitement for one evening. Guess we could go looking for some of these duel spirits tomorrow, huh?” he said, giving the guardian a smile.

“That’s the spirit, Judai!”

**Author's Note:**

> Once this idea crept into my head... it wouldn't escape. Characters will be using Japanese names, but characterization may be slightly mixed between dub and sub. Tags and such are going to be updated frequently since I'm not quite sure where this story is going to go, but... I will say it's going to be a pretty even mix between something like Cardcaptor Sakura and Madoka Magica. It'll also wind up having spiritshipping once Johan is introduced, but that's not coming up until much later. Thanks for reading! In the meantime, come find me on tumblr @blackrosewitch!


End file.
